Estranhas Coincidências
by starbuckLis
Summary: Uma fanfiction mostrando um pouco do dia a dia de StoryBrook em uma série de capítulos pequenos e simples.


**ESTRANHAS COINCIDÊNCIAS**

 **Obs :** _Os personagens de Once Upon a Time não me pertencem. Essa fic é uma tentativa estranha de mostrar um pouco da Evolução de SQ ao longo dos dias._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _7 de Agosto, Storybrook_

Tic-Tac. O relógio bateu três horas, o barulho do ponteiro indicava a passagem do tempo. Regina encarava a parede branca do hospital, o rosto pálido, as mãos frias.

\- Isso vai demorar muito? Eu só quero levá-lo pra casa. - Falou impaciente, com um tom de súplica na voz.

\- Robin vai me matar. - O olhar preocupado encarando a mulher loira que acabara de invadir seu campo de visão e que agora colocava um copo de café quente em suas mãos. - O que é isso Swan? - Disse encarando o copo com uma careta.

\- Um gesto de carinho, será que pode simplesmente aceitar e parar de se defender? - Emma falou enquanto rodava os olhos – Pelo Amor de Deus você nunca teve amigos? - O olhar que a rainha lhe deu a fez tremer na base.

– É – e eu não quis dizer… - Agora ela estava se enrolando tentando se explicar e Regina apenas a encarou impaciente.

– Tudo bem. Você não precisa se justificar e obrigada pelo café. Alguma notícia? - O fato é que a morena não estava acostumada a gestos como esse, ela não tinha amigos. Não que isso importasse. Emma tomou um lugar ao lado da morena e pôde notar o quanto ela estava aflita.

– Ele está bem, você sabe disso não é? Dr. Frankenstein está apenas engessando o braço dele. - Falou tentando confortá-la – Não foi sua culpa, crianças tendem a subir em árvores e se quebrar, vez ou outra. Não é nada anormal na idade do Roland esse tipo de acidente.  
\- Mas isso aconteceu durante… O meu cuidado, Swan. Eu poderia simplesmente tê-lo curado se Robin e eu não tivéssemos feito o acordo de que eu só usaria magia se necessário. - Regina passou as mãos pelas mechas de cabelos negros rebeldes que lhe caíam pelo rosto conforme se inclinava pra frente. Swan soltou um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

\- Como está funcionando isso afinal? Você é como a Samantha, a feiticeira agora? - Emma falou logo recebendo um olhar confuso da outra.

– Samantha…? Não é muito poderosa ou eu teria ouvido falar dela. - A Loira rodou os olhos balançando a cabeça em indignação.

– Henry definitivamente precisa te dar a senha dele do Netflix, Regina. Ela é uma personagem.

\- Eu também sou. - A Rainha rebateu levantando a sobrancelha.- Embora aquele desenho seja uma versão distorcida do que realmente aconteceu. Tenho assuntos sérios a resolver com esse tal de Walt Disney que você tanto fala. - Disse com certo rancor no tom de voz e suspirou bebendo um pouco do café, fazendo outra careta em seguida – Doce! - Deixou o copo de lado sem sequer preocupar-se em quão rude poderia parecer para Emma, não que ela ligasse, na verdade ligava.

– Desculpe Vossa Majestade. Eu pensei que um pouco de açúcar fosse ajudar. Sabe… Você anda meio amarga. - Emma disse abaixando o tom de voz no fim da frase, quase um sussurro para os ouvidos mais comuns.

\- EU O QUE SWAN?! - Falou mais alto do que deveria, mas em seguida controlou o tom de voz tentando se controlar. - Eu não estou amarga! - Uma discussão estava prestes a começar e Emma sabia disso. Quando ia responder, Dr. Frankenstein apareceu com Roland a fazendo respirar aliviada, Deus sabe que Regina era capaz de enlouquecê-la com toda aquela teimosia. Depois do que parecia ser um eterno sermão da Morena sobre 'Como não se deve subir em árvores sem autorização' para a miniatura de Robin Hood na frente delas, a loira os levou pra casa.

\- Você sabe que quando um garoto quebra um braço você liga pro Pai e não pra Xerife da cidade, não é? - Emma explicou enquanto acompanhava a Rainha para a porta.

\- E qual emergência você teria Swan? Eu pensei que você fosse a Salvadora. - Regina disse em um tom de sarcasmo notável, a loira se aproximou ficando a apenas alguns centímetros do nariz da outra.

– De nada. - Emma sorriu franzindo o nariz e em seguida se afastou andando em direção ao carro. As bochechas da Ex-prefeita ficaram instantemente vermelhas e ela achou que era melhor entrar em casa e cuidar que Roland descansasse. Depois ela se resolveria com Emma, quem ela pensava que era? A fazendo ruborizar. Ela balançou a cabeça espantando alguns pensamentos errados e baixou o olhar pro baixinho a sua frente, por um momento havia se esquecido da presença do pequeno garoto e se sentiu culpada por isso.

\- Henry… Está no videogame lá em cima, porque não se junta a ele? - E no mesmo instante o pequeno saiu a passos curtos em busca do maior. Regina permaneceu na porta, acompanhava com o olhar o fusca amarelo que sumia na curva mais a frente, ela se viu mordendo o lábio por algum tempo antes de falar:

\- Obrigado. - Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto da morena antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

' _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want to you know who I am'_


End file.
